Better Than I Could Dream
by Serceraugh
Summary: Ruby has had a crush on Weiss for about a year now and the pressure of dealing with it combined with her general anxiety has led her to the conclusion that she must confront the issue and hope that a rejection will help her get over this


**AN: I'm back. Consider my other fic on hiatus. I just wanted to write something and this plot happened to spontaneously appear in my head at a moment where i had some semblance of willpower. So here it is. Also, just assume my fics take place in a world where the plot doesn't exist unless explicitly stated otherwise, I don't feel like dealing with it. If people like this I may make a sequel but for now this is a one shot.**

Ruby braced herself with her hand on the doorknob. The knot in her chest that made it harder to breathe only became more intense with every moment, that was why she had to do this as soon as possible, she just didn't think she could handle the horrible pressure on her heart that had taken up residence the year before and had followed her into her second year at Beacon.

With a twist and a push, she exhaled and stepped through the doorway at the same time. Thankfully, it seemed her target was the only one present and she thrust herself into motion with all the willpower she could muster.

Her forced movement brought her right to the side of her objective, Weiss, who had been reading something on her scroll but was now looking up at Ruby with that amused yet curious expression that often donned her face around the excitable redhead.

"Do you need something?" Weiss spoke, her words tinged with her usual hint of impatience. Ruby knew her partner didn't mean to be rude, just that she liked to keep things efficient and get straight to the point, something Ruby could appreciate what with her social awkwardness generally making her a little twitchy during overly long interactions. That was never a problem with Weiss though.

"I..." She took a deep breath to calm the horrible tightening in her chest and looked Weiss straight in the eyes,

"Would you go on a date with me?" She managed to blurt out desperately, yet the relief it brought her to have actually gotten the words out made sounding desperate a very minor downside.

Weiss was rather predictable in her response.

"What?" She stated, taken aback by the seemingly out of nowhere request.

"I didn't even know you were lesbian." Weiss continued, swinging her legs over the side of the bed to address Ruby head on. Her expression confused, as if this were something she should have known

Ruby sat down next to her, taking a moment to appreciate the fact that the silken white hair she loved so much was down. She just wanted to run her fingers through it, it looked so soft.

She shook her head and set her eyes on the ground as she considered her next move.

"Why would you? You're the only girl I've ever felt this way about," She looked over to meet crystalline blue eyes, " I didn't want to make things awkward."

"Then why tell me now?" Weiss stated. Ruby sighed.

"Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable." She put her head back down and her dark red hair fell over her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up through her curtain of red to the girl with the blank face looking at her.

"You didn't answer my question," She spoke insistently, though softer than usual as her hand moved from shoulder to face and shifted Ruby's hair from her vision. As gentle as the gesture was, it could almost be mistaken as caring, though was most likely just because Weiss didn't like talking to people who weren't making eye contact, It was rude after all. Still, something in that touch gave Ruby the courage to speak.

"I just couldn't take it anymore, It's like this horrible thing in my chest whenever I'm around you and I thought maybe if I asked you and you rejected me, like, I'd be able to get past it or something..."

There was a silence as both girls absorbed what was happening. Ruby couldn't help but occasionally glance over at her partner, the way she would bite her lip a little in contemplation and her eyes moved as though she were analysing some invisible game board to figure out her next move, the thought of it made her giggle internally.

"And what if i didn't?"

Ruby was startled from her Weiss-watching

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean what if I agreed to go on a date with you," Weiss answered steadily, "What then?"

The younger girl was confused, was she implying...

"But, I mean, why would you do that?"

"It's not like it's something I hadn't considered, especially after my time with Neptune went so poorly." She stated this as if it were simply a fact, something offhand that should have been obvious but Ruby simply couldn't wrap her head around it.

"But, with me?" She was so confused, this wasn't how she had expected this to go.

"Why not?" Weiss asked, either oblivious to or ignoring her partner's current turmoil,"You're certainly attractive, if that's what you're worried about," she continued, stating it like it was fact.

"And I certainly enjoy your company outside of classes, why would this be any different?"

"Because I'm a girl!" Ruby yelled, this whole situation had spiralled completely out of control.

"I had noticed that, yes," the heiress snarked with a smirk that made her partner blush bright red, half out of embarrassment and half of frustration.

"But, I thought, with Neptune and all..." Ruby scratched her head, Weiss just waited in silence, as i waiting for the younger girl to come to the correct conclusion.

"You like girls too?" She asked slowly, "As well as boys?"

"Is that a problem?" Weiss questioned, eyebrow raised once more.

"No! Just..." Ruby yelped out before hesitating.

"Unexpected?" The heiress offered to which her partner gave an nod in confirmation.

She shuffled over to the younger girl and awkwardly put an arm around her. Ruby giggled and got an inquisitive look in response, though she didn't state her thought out loud.

It was nice to see that even though she seemed so control of this situation, it was still the same old Weiss with the same old aversion to physical affection. Honestly, the fact she was doing this much made that knot in Ruby's chest loosen, it became less of a suffocating pain and more of a warm feeling, though the intensity of it stayed the same.

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while. Weiss seemed to relax a little more and allowed herself to enjoy the physical intimacy while it lasted. Ruby on the other hand relished in the warmth of both the body next to her and the now pleasant feeling in her chest. Eventually though, the silence was broken by yet another question.

"Did you really want me to reject you?" Weiss spoke as she seemed to cling a little tighter to the girl in her embrace. Ruby, having been relishing the physical contact, took a second before replying.

"Less wanted, more expected," she rested her head on the embracing arm, "this was like the dream outcome."

"Shouldn't the dream outcome be more whimsical, especially from you?" Weiss joked, "You know, I pick you up, kiss you and tell you I've loved you all along kind of thing?" she continued with a smirk at the girl resting on her.

"Nope"

"Nope?"

"Nope" Ruby repeated, "the dream outcome was that instead of making things awkward, this would somehow bring us closer, though even in the dream outcome I had imagined you rejecting me."

"I guess you need a better imagination then," Weiss stated, to which Ruby pulled a tongue and shut her eyes, the day had been draining and her partner was a great pillow.

"Hey, you still owe me a date you know," the heiress whispered to which she got a muffled,

"T'mrow," Ruby pulled her down onto the bed gently, "tired."

Weiss let out a small laugh mixed with a sigh, essentially just a short release of breath, and gave in to the girl on her arm.

Though, as is typical of her partner, Weiss couldn't let it go without getting the last word.

"Fine," She closed her eyes, "but you had better at least have a good plan Rose."

And as she fell into darkness, she could feel that little ball of warmth in her chest pulse with joy.

She couldn't wait until tomorrow.


End file.
